lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kuzlings
The Kuzlings, consisting of Kuzak, Kuzob and Kuzima Kuz, were the Saiyan siblings of Kuzon, co-founder of the Lookout Crew, which they were also members of. They were a tightly-bound pod who stood by each other's side their whole lives, traveling space and earning money fighting in tournaments. All three of the Kuzlings were killed by assassins during the Purging of the Kuz Clan. Their younger brother, Kuzao, was killed by their father as a child. Overview "Kuz brother! Kuz sister!" is an example of how the Kuzlings talked and referred to themselves - in third person. Their demeanor and seemingly naive ways of things gave them all a comedic tone, but they were always together and understood each other deeply. They were aware of the Lookout Crew's advanced methods of training and gaining strength, but they preferred the traditional method of simply learning through fighting. Biography Their father, Lord Kuzon, was an important Saiyan General during the Saiyan-Tuffle War who was exiled by Frieza shortly before the genocide in fear of his growing influence. He brought his children an their mother Oora with him to Planet Cilibe, where they all consumed its native energies which granted them immortality. Oora and the kids were later banished by him as he was corrupted with power. Centuries later, they'd finally discover their long lost brother Kuzon and reunite with their mother. Though they helped their brother's fighting team the Lookout Crew often, they generally were away traveling. Kuzak (born Age 729) was the eldest son of Lord Kuzon, born on Planet Plant (renamed Vegeta after the Saiyan's won). Born into the elite class, instead of being sent off to other planets as an infant, he was raised and trained by his father. Though the group considers themselves equals, he is the most outgoing and the leader of the Kuzlings. He had a son with an alien woman, Kuzmek (born Age 1000). Kuzob (born Age 731) followed the same routine as his brother, though was sent to some planets to clear them of their populace in Frieza's name as a child. He's the more strategic of the pod. He was killed during the Herulean War but later revived. Kuzima (born Age 733), like her brothers, was raised by her dad as an elite. She was rather arrogant and cocky, but the most intuitive and intelligent of them all. Kuzao (Age 733-738) was the youngest of the original Kuzlings, aside from Kuzon, who had been sent to Earth in a space pod before their father's exile. He was only a child when his father killed him in a fit of rage, the first sign of his decline into madness. Finding Kuzon March 23rd, 2014 In March 1063, while Kuzon and others were on the Lookout chilling, a huge spaceship that was on fire crash landed in a nearby forest. Kuzon and Zav'el, and a flying Ethan overhead, went to examine. Kuzon tore open the ship, and an arm grabbed him out of no where. He exploded the ship, and 3 Saiyan bodies were laying there, before they ached and got up slowly. They informed Kuzon, they were looking for him and that they were his siblings. Kuzon was extremely surprised but didn't show it. Everyone was in surprise. After an hour of explaining and talking, the 3 said they had to stay on the Lookout for a few weeks. They also said, starting the next day, they would go search the universe--for their mother. Kuzon was surprised to know she was even alive. When on the Lookout, Kuzak and the other 2 discovered TV and met everyone. They stared at the TV for hours, as they never been around people in 300 years. They watched My Little Pony, which was on. Kuzak loved My Little Pony and it is his favorite show. They started and drooled at the TV. Soon, Kuzon walked in on them tearing apart meat they found, like animals. Kuzon and his family joined. The Kuz family. The siblings started at the moon which they hadn't seen in 200 years, and almost went Great Ape. Zav'el cut their tails off though. After they went to bed, Kuzon went in to do something, and noticed a little tail in Kuzak's arms. He pulled it, and it was Kuzmek, of whom he wasn't told about yet. Kuzak came in and told him later. They went back to sleep, big day tomorrow. They went to search for her, but failed and something happened and they had to return home before they finished. Ma-Ryu and the Dragon Realms Herulean War - death of Kuzob The Herulean War (1100-01) rocked the whole universe as a massive bloody space war. The Lookout Crew were at the front lines, taking on the strongest enemies they had ever fought. During the final battle between the UAGP and FAUF outside Planet Herul during the UAGP invasion on 1 June 1101, KJ and Kuzey were there and were fighting among the warfare. KJ however sensed and seen large explosions outside the battle area, where no ships were even supposed to be. He made his way to investigate, facing obstacles along the way, but made it. He soon found that this was coming from two people, and those people were Oora and Kuzob--his grandma and uncle. They two were fighting Heruleans because they happened to notice the war while on vacation. KJ got Oora and Kuzob together to go fight, but suddenly Herulean Overlord Iskatyu showed up, and killed Kuzob with a powerful explosion. Oora and KJ had no time to even think about the tragedy, before KJ and her started fighting him. Oora, KJ, Kasai, and Nikad would continue to fight and kill Iskatyu. Kuzob was revived on 2 June 1101, a day after the finale, with the Dragon Balls, with the wish of "reviving those killed during the war unnaturally". Final death of the Kuzlings During the Purging of the Kuz Clan, their mother Oora was killed by assassins after being tricked into a rigged space tournament. Shortly after, the Kuzlings learned of her fate, and turned their intense sadness into strength and willpower. On 31 October 1504, while on a random planet exploring a city, the three were separated by various men claiming to be politically prestigious. Each were led to a dark chamber rigged with energy-reversing magic, where they were locked in and went face-to-face with cloaked men with magic poison knives. All three managed to bust through the chambers and into the city, where they were chased. Until their last breath, they fought, bled, and ultimately died together as true Saiyans.Category:Kuz Clan Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!